phoenixriverafandomcom-20200215-history
Phoennah
Not long after their dating announcement, fans chose to call the couple "Phoennah." Hopes have been set high for Phoennah, especially after they publicized their engagement and the fact that they're now raising a child together. A Small Fling It's no secret that many expected Phoenix and Hannah to begin dating eventually. Awhile ago, in April of 2013, when the two originally met around the age of 10, they got along very well and had been friends since. Throughout 2016, in between their relationships, Hannah and Phoenix kept what they did from the public eye. They've admitted that they've had an attraction to one another for awhile, but they had their concerns, Hannah's being she'd wanted a long term relationship that Phoenix wasn't ready to commit to, and Phoenix's being that he felt that Hannah would be "controlling" if he were to engage in a full fledged relationship with her. In January 2016, they'd been seen sharing a kiss, but refused to speak much on that. Some say this was the peak of their relationship. Others would argue that it'd been in September when emotions reached new levels. The rest? Well, they say it's illogical to count anything before the fact. And on May 13, 2017, they married. The Relationship So Far... It'd be difficult to say that nothing has changed. Changes in the couple's behavior have been noticed, and let's not forget how openly affectionate they are with one another. They've displayed great hope in their relationship. Phoenix has said he's been under less stress, Hannah's just content with having someone to confide in. Now that they have a true relationship, they spend their nights together holding one another closely, watching movies, and painting a future, not only for them, but for Akira as well. Of course, Phoenix will always spoil his lover. He never fails to provide, making it to all of Hannah's appointments for the baby, taking her on expensive shopping sprees and dates, and taking on the bill for whenever she'd like to take a spa day, or attend nail and hair appointments. Otherwise, he doesn't mind cuddling up with his girl for a movie, or spending a day baking for no reason. Hannah returns the favor by making sure that Phoenix has his priorities right. They work together on his responsibilities, and she keeps him on a healthy schedule. She works Phoenix through his problems and has even said before, "In a relationship, we're a partnership. For my lover and I, I want us to be able to take any ruins and transform that into what everybody said it couldn't be." Hannah is Phoenix's constant motivation. The Details (Explicit) Though they keep what they do to themselves for the most part, they've admitted that they've engaged in sex multiple times and oral even more. Hannah and Phoenix could agree that they haven't made the smartest decisions, and fully accept whatever could happen in turn. They hope that with the boundaries clearly set in the relationship and the fact that they took things slow will save them from wasting each others' time. "Whatever happens from here on out was meant to be," they say. After the baby, Phoennah's sex life became more intimate. Not only did they have sex throughout the pregnancy, after as well, but that was 2 weeks postpartum. The Engagement After some time, Phoenix decided to make Hannah his forever. "I am beyond excited, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her," he said. According to Hannaly, it's not only a great triumph, but an honor, "Obviously I'm really happy about being engaged to Phin, I love him a lot, everybody knows that. There have been a few specific individuals telling me that Phoenix wasn't exactly fit for a longterm relationship."